Broken Heart
by Meltavi
Summary: Gara-gara patah hati, Yaya pulang dengan wajah muram yang membuat Boboiboy bertanya-tanya. Sebagai seorang kakak, Boboiboy harus mencari tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada adiknya itu dan menghiburnya agar ceria kembali, bukan?/AU/BoYa siblings/One-shot/berminat baca?


Rak berisi buku-buku _science-fiction_ yang berjejer rapi menjadi daya tarik perhatian Yaya sekarang. Toko buku yang ia kunjungi tidak terlalu ramai, membuatnya bisa dengan bebas melihat-lihat buku favoritnya. Harusnya Yaya ke sini dengan sang kekasih. Namun Fang ternyata tidak bisa karena ada urusan klub basket. Yaya memaklumi, dan memilih pergi sendiri meski Fang sempat menawarkan untuk menemaninya minggu depan.

Yaya berniat menulusuri rak bergenre _teen-fiction_ ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat sesuatu. Toko buku yang baru kali ini ia kunjungi terdapat jendela besar di depan tempatnya berdiri, sehingga matanya dapat melihat sosok tinggi yang begitu ia kenal. Yaya menyipitkan mata, berharap dirinya salah lihat. Tapi saat sosok yang ia perhatikan itu terlihat sisi wajahnya, Yaya tersentak.

Fang. Dengan seorang gadis yang tak Yaya kenal.

Yaya diam, tetap memandangi dua sosok di luar toko buku itu yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dadanya seketika sesak menyadari bahwa Fang telah berbohong padanya. Fang tidak pernah mempunyai saudara perempuan ataupun teman dekat cewek kecuali dirinya. Lantas, siapa perempuan itu? Tidak mungkin ibunya, 'kan? Perempuan itu sangat cantik dengan wajah manisnya, rambut cokelatnya tergerai menutupi punggung. Pakaian yang ia pakai sangatlah modis dan pas di tubuhnya. Kakinya yang tidak terbalut apa-apa itu terlihat jenjang, dengan _heels_ setinggi 3 cm yang membuat tingginya setara dengan Fang. Yaya benar-benar tidak mengenali siapa dia.

Yaya mencoba tenang. Ia sekali lagi menguatkan dirinya walau hatinya terasa diiris-iris. Dengan tangan gemetar, diambilnya _handphone _untuk memanggil nomor Fang. Bunyi nada sambung panggilan langsung terdengar bersamaan dengan Fang yang terlihat mengecek _handphone_-nya. Perempuan yang bersamanya tampak penasaran, Fang menyuruhnya diam sambil mengusap kepalanya, yang mana membuat hati Yaya kembali remuk.

_"Halo? Kenapa, Yaya?"_

Yaya beberapa detik terdiam. Matanya sudah mulai memanas, namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga. "Ah... nggak. Aku cuma, mau nanya aja. Kamu masih ngurusin klub?" ucapnya seberusaha mungkin agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

Fang tampak menggaruk dagunya, dan perempuan itu kembali penasaran sampai-sampai bergelayut di lengan Fang. Yaya dapat melihat dengan jelas Fang tidak risih dengan itu. _"Masih, sih. Emang kenapa?"_

Yaya tersenyum pahit. "Oh, kirain udah. Kalo udah tadinya aku mau suruh kamu ke sini. Ke toko buku Mall Galaksi," kata Yaya dengan sengaja menyebutkan tempat dimana ia sekarang

Di sana Fang tertegun. _"Kamu dimana?" _tanyanya dengan nada panik.

Yaya tersenyum puas. "Toko buku Mall Galaksi. Tapi gapapa kalo kamu gabisa. Eh, tapi aku kayak liat kamu. Coba kamu nengok ke kanan," Yaya sengaja membuat nada kaget dalam suaranya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Fang langsung menengok ke arah kanan. Matanya membelakak ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Yaya. Yaya masih tersenyum, menghiraukan sakit di hatinya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Perempuan itu juga menatapnya, dan ekspresinya seperti orang sedang terciduk. Atau memang seperti itu? Entahlah, Yaya tidak peduli.

_"Yaya, ini nggak–"_

"Kita putus." potong Yaya cepat. Kini ia merasakan pipinya dialiri setetes air mata. "Kamu brengsek, Fang." kata Yaya dengan nada gemetar, dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon.

Tidak memedulikan keterkejutan Fang dan perempuan sialannya, Yaya berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu ditemani air matanya yang mengalir dan dadanya yang terasa ditikam ribuan jarum. 

**Broken Heart**

**By Meltavi**

**Disclaimer © Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta, saya hanya meminjam sebentar**

**Warnings : AU, BoYa siblings, typo, gaje, no alien, no superpower, dll**

_Ff ini terinspirasi dari teman aku yang disakitin cowok, dan kakaknya nggak terima dan ngebiarin gitu aja terhadap cowok itu_

**Semoga kalian suka**

**Happy reading~**

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy hampir loncat dari duduknya ketika mendengar suara pintu rumah dibanting kencang, membuat keparnoannya pada film horor yang tengah ia tonton semakin menjadi. Boboiboy mem-pause filmnya, menatap dari balik laptop untuk mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu sekeras itu. Saat melihat Yaya menaruh sepatunya di rak, Boboiboy menghela napas. Ia bersyukur ternyata pelakunya bukan hantu di dalam film tontonannya.

"Rusak pintunya kalo dibanting kayak gitu," tegur Boboiboy pada adiknya, namun Yaya sepertinya tidak mendengarkan dan melangkah begitu saja ke dapur. Boboiboy mengerutkan dahi. "Yaya? Itu kamu, 'kan?" tanyanya memastikan, takutmya hantu yang ia tonton sekarang merasuki tubuh sang adik sampai tidak menjawab perkataannya.

Setelah beberapa detik berkutat di dapur, adiknya kembali muncul dengan tangan memegang segelas jus strawberry. Boboiboy baru ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun terhenti ketika menyadari wajah adiknya sangat berantakan. Matanya sembab serta ekspresinya sangat muram. Tanpa melihat ke arahnya, Yaya sudah menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Terdengar bantingan pintu yang cukup keras lagi, dan Boboiboy tahu adiknya itu sedang tidak dalam mood baik.

"Apa gara-gara buku yang dia cari nggak ada?" terka Boboiboy, mengingat adiknya tadi pagi berkata ingin ke toko buku selepas pulang sekolah untuk membeli buku keluaran terbaru genre favoritnya. "Ah... nggak deh, kayaknya lebay banget kalo ampe sedih gitu gara-gara buku," ucap Boboiboy entah pada siapa. Film yang ia tonton tadi seketika dianggurkan, sementara dirinya berpikir keras apa yang terjadi pada adiknya.

"Apa jangan-jangan PMS?" Boboiboy menggeleng lagi. "Nggak. Kemarin Yaya baru PMS, jadi nggak mungkin,"

Boboiboy melihat ke lantai dua. Ia masih belum tahu mengapa Yaya pulang dengan wajah cemberut. Pasti bukan hal sepele, karena adiknya itu bukan cewek cengeng dan selalu tegar. Entah apa masalahnya, namun firasatnya mengatakan ini adalah masalah besar.

"Aku harus mencari tahu," ucap Boboiboy, mematikan laptopnya sebelum bangkit menuju lantai dua.

Sebagai kakak, sudah tugasnya bukan untuk menghibur adiknya yang tengah bersedih?

[][][]

Dengan hati-hati, Boboiboy memegang kenop pintu kamar adiknya lalu membukanya. Ia menghela napas lega mengetahui Yaya tidak mengunci diri di kamar. Pelan tapi pasti, Boboiboy masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya itu yang terlihat sepi. Sesaat dirinya tidak menemukan Yaya dimana pun sebelum menyadari sang adik tengah bersandar pada sisi ranjang dan menghadap ke jendela. Boboiboy tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena posisi Yaya membelakanginya.

Ketika sampai di dekat sang adik, Boboiboy diam sebentar untuk mengamati apa yang sedang Yaya lakukan. Takutnya adiknya itu memotong pergelangan tangannya sendiri diam-diam, atau meminum racun untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat guna mengusir pikiran konyol itu. Yaya tidak mungkin berbuat begitu. Ia mengutuk dirinya sebentar -dalam hati tentunya- sebelum kembali melangkah ke sebelah Yaya. Reaksi Yaya hanya diam dan tidak mengubah posisinya, walau Boboiboy yakin adiknya sadar akan dirinya datang.

"Ekhem," Boboiboy pura-pura mengetes suara, berharap Yaya akan bicara atau sekedar nengok. Namun adiknya itu seperti patung, diam saja dan untungnya masih bernapas. "Yaya. Keluar... yuk?" ajak Boboiboy ragu. Jujur ia bingung bagaimana memulainya. Jika ia langsung bertanya kenapa, mustahil Yaya akan menjawab. Adiknya sangat keras kepala dan akan terus diam sampai kesedihannya mereda. Maka dari itu, Boboiboy memilih untuk mengajaknya keluar agar hati Yaya tenang.

Tidak ada jawaban. Yaya masih bergeming menatap jendela, membuat Boboiboy berpikir jendela lebih menarik dibanding ia yang merupakan kakaknya.

Selang berapa menit, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Yaya menghiraukannya. Boboiboy menghela napas. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Yaya agar adiknya itu mau berbicara. Boboiboy hanya takut Yaya kerasukan karena terus-terusan melamun seperti ini. "Yaya... Kenapa? Jangan diem aja dong, serem tau," gerutu Boboiboy, melupakan strateginya tadi untuk tidak menanyakan apa-apa dulu. Rasa penasarannya tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

Sementara Boboiboy sibuk dengan keluhannya, Yaya berperang melawan batinnya sendiri. Ia sedikit menyesal langsung mengatakan putus pada Fang tanpa memberi cowok itu kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Yaya masih ada rasa untuk Fang, tentu saja. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia sangat kecewa dengan kekasih -mantan- nya itu.

Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Boboiboy juga sudah mencium kesedihannya, dan Yaya yakin kakaknya itu akan memaksanya menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Jika Yaya bercerita, Boboiboy pasti akan menghampiri Fang dan menghajarnya karena sudah berani menyakiti adik yang sangat ia sayangi. Yaya tentu saja tidak menginginkan itu terjadi. Ia tidak mau masalah ini menjadi panjang karena tindakan bodoh kakaknya itu. Tapi sekarang ia harus apa?

"Yaya, kamu bisa cerita kalo ada masalah," ucap Boboiboy mulai lelah. Yaya menggigit bibir dalamnya. Bila sudah seperti ini, Yaya tidak bisa lari lagi. Boboiboy akan terus memaksanya. "Hei... Yaya, kamu kenapa?"

Yaya menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya seperti diremas kembali, dan air matanya ingin keluar lagi. Bayang-bayang Fang bersama perempuan tadi terputar terus di otaknya. Membuat Yaya ingin menjerit agar memori menyakitkan itu hilang di kepalanya. Ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Fang tega melakukan itu disaat dia pernah berjanji tidak akan melukainya? Apa yang sudah ia perbuat sampai Fang berlaku begitu? Apa alasannya?

Karena terus bergelut dengan batinnya, Yaya tidak sadar bahunya sudah bergetar akibat tangisnya yang tidak didapat dibendung lagi. Bulir-bulir air matanya kembali mengalir disertai isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yaya menangis. Dan melupakan kakaknya yang saat ini berada di sampingnya.

"Eh, eh? Kok nangis, sih?" Boboiboy panik. Ia mengusap bahu adiknya, berusaha menenangkannya walau sia-sia karena tangisannya malah tambah kejar. Bingung, Boboiboy kembali memikirkan alasan adiknya sedih sambil merengkuh tubuh kecil adiknya. Membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya dengan mengusap punggungnya pelan. "Ssshhh... cupcucup... jangan nangis..." ucapnya lembut.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama tentang siapa yang membuat adiknya menangis, Boboiboy menemukan jawabannya. Yaya selama ini baik-baik saja, dan adiknya pernah berjanji padanya tidak akan menangis, kecuali untuk satu hal. Yaitu patah hati. Dan siapa lagi yang akan membuat adiknya sakit hati jika bukan Fang? Kekasih Yaya sendiri.

Setelah dirasa tangis Yaya reda, Boboiboy memundurkan dirinya agar bisa menatap sang adik. Wajahnya dibasahi air mata, sesekali isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Boboiboy mengusap pipi halus adiknya, tak peduli Yaya yang enggan menatap ke arahnya dan memilih menunduk.

"Fang yang bikin kamu nangis?" tanya Boboiboy pelan serta lembut, namun terdengar menakutkan di telinga Yaya. Samar-samar dirinya mendengar nada penekanan dari suara kakaknya itu, Yaya takut sekali menjawabnya. Ia tidak mau Boboiboy menepati ucapannya dahulu saat dirinya jadian dengan Fang, bahwa Boboiboy akan menghajar Fang jika dia membuat Yaya menangis.

"Yaya," panggil Boboiboy, mencoba bersabar lebih lama lagi menghadapi adiknya yang masih tidak mau berbicara. "Yaya, kalo kamu nggak jawab, aku anggap bener," kata Boboiboy terpaksa mengancam.

Yaya menggigit bibirnya. Ia menyesal telah menceritakan hubungannya dengan Fang pada kakaknya. Harusnya Yaya tahu Boboiboy adalah tipe kakak yang akan memberi pelajaran pada siapapun yang telah menyakiti adiknya. Apalagi bila pelaku itu cowok. Boboiboy tidak akan segan-segan menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Meski tindakan Boboiboy merupakan bentuk perlindungan terhadap dirinya, Yaya tetap tidak mau kakaknya terlibat pada masalah yang ia punya. Terlebih lagi jika itu adalah masalah cinta. Sungguh memalukan.

Karena tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Yaya, Boboiboy menghela napas kecil. Ia menyerah. "Oke, berarti emang Fang. Beraninya dia–"

"Kak," Yaya langsung menahan lengan kakaknya yang ingin bangkit. Entah mau ke mana Boboiboy, tapi firasat Yaya mengatakan kakaknya akan menghampiri Fang saat ini juga. Tampak Boboiboy mengangkat alis, Yaya membalasnya dengan gelengan kecil. "Jangan bikin ulah. _Please_," mohonnya dengan suara pelan.

Boboiboy mendengus. Kesal karena Yaya dapat menebak tepat apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia tidak jadi berdiri dan kembali duduk di sebelah sang adik. "Terus? Kamu nangis begini aku biarin aja gitu? Fang harus dikasih pelajaran, Yaya..."

"Nggak, kak. Nanti nambah besar masalahnya," elak Yaya agar kakaknya itu sadar. "Lagian, aku udah putusin dia kok," lanjut Yaya pahit.

"Bagus! Emang harusnya gitu!" ucap Boboiboy senang, namun ia mengernyit ketika mendapati wajah adiknya yang kembali muram. "Heh, kok cemberut lagi sih?" Yaya hanya melipat bibirnya. "Nggak usah disesalin kali, keputusan kamu udah bener. Cowok kayak gitu nggak pantes dipertahanin," katanya lagi. Walau Boboiboy tidak tahu pasti pokok permasalahannya apa, tapi ia sudah bisa menebaknya. Palingan tidak jauh-jauh dari perselingkuhan, atau cowoknya yang memang jahat dan tidak punya hati. Makanya saat Yaya jujur bahwa ia sudah putus, Boboiboy sangat lega mendengarnya.

"Yaudah sih, mendingan jomblo. Enak tau, nggak bakal kesakitin," ucap Boboiboy seraya menepuk dadanya, bermaksud membanggakan diri.

Yaya menarik senyum meledek. "Heleh. Itu 'kan memang kakak aja yang gak laku. Jadinya jomblo ampe sekarang," ejek Yaya menyinggung status kakaknya saat ini. Boboiboy memang belum pacaran lagi akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa. Karena itulah, Yaya seringkali mengejeknya jones alias jomblo ngenes atau berondong tua.

"Sok tau. Gini-gini banyak yang naksir tau, kamu nggak tau aja," elak Boboiboy membela diri.

"Siapa tuh? Palingan makcik kantin," Yaya tergelak. Wajah muramnya tergantikan dengan tawa khas yang ia punya. Boboiboy tersenyum, ia mendesah lega melihat Yaya kembali ceria.

"Oh, meremehkan kakakmu ini ya? Wah, tak patut ckckck,"

"Ceh. Emang kenyataannya gitu, 'kan?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti,"

"Lihat apa?"

Sore itu, mereka berbincang panjang diselingi tawa dan ledekan. Sesekali terlihat Yaya yang kesal dan menjambak rambut kakaknya, namun Boboiboy hanya tergelak sambil meringis. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Yang terpenting, Boboiboy tidak lagi menemukan wajah sedih sang adik dan hanya ingin melihat raut bahagianya. Sampai kapanpun itu.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Apakabar semua~~ first ff tentang BoYa siblings. semoga menghibur kalean semua~ ^o^**

**oya, minta doanya dong, hari senin aku UAS. Doain ya semoga lancar jaya maksimal aamiin**

**Dibawah masih ada nih, hoho**

.

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy segera keluar kelas dengan cepat bersamaan dengan bel pulang sekolah yang berbunyi nyaring. Saking cepatnya ia melesat keluar, teman-temannya sampai menaikkan alis bingung. Namun Boboiboy tidak peduli. Ia melangkah tergesa di sekitar koridor kelas duabelas, lalu menuruni tangga ke lantai dua tempat kelas sebelas berada.

Selama berjalan, beberapa siswa menyapa dirinya yang ia balas dengan senyum singkat. Koridor yang ia lewati cukup ramai, membuat pergerakan cepatnya terasa sulit dilakukan. Bagaimanapun, Boboiboy harus buru-buru saat ini juga.

Ketika sudah mencapai tempat yang ia tuju, Boboiboy melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas berplang '11 IPA 2'. Seketika dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian adik kelas di ruangan itu, namun Boboiboy menghiraukannya. Matanya dengan liar mencari-cari sosok incarannya.

"Dimana Fang?" katanya pada penghuni kelas itu. Tak berapa lama, salah seorang siswa menunjuk keberadaan Fang yang tengah tertidur di mejanya dengan headseat menyumpal di telinga.

Boboiboy menghampiri anak itu. Suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, dan seluruh siswa di kelas itu membatalkan niat pulang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ketika sudah sampai di samping meja mantan adiknya, Boboiboy mencoba tenang agar tidak langsung menghajar cowok ini.

"Hoi," panggil Boboiboy, seraya mengetuk meja Fang sebanyak tiga kali. Cowok itu tampak terganggu, namun tetap mengangkat kepalanya malas. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi ketika mengetahui siapa yang menganggu tidurnya.

Boboiboy tersenyum miring. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit agar lebih dekat dengan Fang. Sedangkan Fang meneguk ludah takut, sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selepas ini.

"Ke halaman belakang yuk? Ada yang pengen diomongin," 


End file.
